The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bicolor Explosion’. ‘Bicolor Explosion’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘Bicolor Explosion’, was discovered by the Inventor in summer of 2010 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Veronica ‘Blue Explosion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,497) in a trial bed in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2010 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by division and softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.